


The Spark, the Alpha & the Vamp

by skargasm



Series: Unbroken [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The time away from Beacon Hills has done much to help fix Stiles and Peter. Now if they could just stop Scott calling them back constantly!A little look at Peter and Stiles a few years after the events of Un/broken.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Unbroken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	The Spark, the Alpha & the Vamp

[ ](https://imgur.com/kSGgFSP)

“I’m gonna bloody kill him,” Spike said as he dodged yet another branch that seemed determined to behead him.

“Not if I catch hold of him first!” Peter replied, avoiding a fallen log and coming to a stop behind the broad trunk of a tree. “I _told_ you not to let him know that they’d called!”

“Yeah, yeah hindsight is 20/20 and all that!! How was I meant to know that as soon as that McCall runt rang, the boy would come running?”

“Because I **told** you so!” Peter asserted, giving Spike a fulminating look as he came to rest next to him. 

“So, this Nemeton – draws in the Supernatural, yeah?”

“That’s right?”

“Can’t we just chop the bloody thing down? Job sorted!” 

“Oh wow, why didn’t **we** just think of that? Why the hell do you think it’s a giant stump? It’s been tried – all it does is make the fucking thing more determined to draw in as much power as it can to make it grow!” Peter growled. “Which Stiles knows about because of the Nogitsune!”

“Don’t get pissy with me! If you’d knackered him out properly like you should be doing on the regular, maybe he wouldn’t be running headlong into trouble all the time!” Peter flashed his eyes at Spike, knowing full well that he was just trying to rile him up. 

“Yes, well, aside from exhausting him in the bedroom, as soon as _someone_ told him that Scott needed his help, there was very little chance I would have been able to stop him hotfooting back to Beacon Hills!” The sound of footsteps had them both going quiet as Scott McCall appeared through the trees in the opposite direction. Keeping pace with him was Stiles, and Peter took a moment to appreciate how good his partner looked.

The move to Portland had been incredibly beneficial for Stiles. Couples therapy, as well as one-to-one counselling with Willow, meant that they were in a stable place in their lives. Derek visited frequently, as did the Sheriff, and the ‘Scooby’ Gang were acceptable friends – if Peter was pushed to admit it.

He and Spike regularly played Poker – despite the blond vampire cheating constantly – and with the often chaotic friendship between Stiles and Xander which led to much mischief, Peter had begun to feel – _happy_.

Of _course_ McCall would choose to call now – they couldn’t be allowed to simply live their lives happily away from Beacon Hills. But he was going to tan Stiles’ hide for running off without him – that wasn’t how they did things. 

Stiles had grown out his hair, was developing quite impressive stubble/beard, and had become much more comfortable in his body. Broad shoulders, lean build, strong legs – Peter was _definitely_ satisfied with how his lover looked. Add to that, training his spark so that now it was under his control and not a beacon to all and sundry, and Stiles was damned near perfection. 

Apart from this ridiculous loyalty to Scott. 

Scott did everything he possibly could to drag Stiles back to Beacon Hills regularly, caring naught for any damage he might cause, mainly because he believed that Stiles was being brain-washed by the Scoobies and needed rescuing. Nothing seemed to deter him from that plan and it made Peter want to scream. 

As he and Spike watched from their hiding place, a group of robed people joined Scott and Stiles in the clearing. 

“Alpha McCall – it would appear that you thought bringing the Spark here would change how things are going to be. I regret what is about to happen, but you leave us with little choice. The Nemeton cannot be allowed to remain under your control,” the leader spoke from beneath his hood.

“The Nemeton is part of Beacon Hills and comes under the remit of my Pack. You don’t have the right to come into my town and make demands,” Scott blustered.

“Why doesn’t he just kill the one in front? Makes a point and would probably send the others running,” Spike whispered to Peter.

“Because Scott thinks everyone should be given a second chance and killing is _wrong_ ,” Peter replied, the scorn obvious in his voice.

“Bloody hell, I’m so glad Red didn’t decide to adopt him – Stiles is much more our speed! He’s growing into quite the blood-thirsty so-and-so,” Spike said, smiling with pride.

“The Spark will make an acceptable sacrifice – take him!” The leader asserted, stepping back so that his people could surround Scott and Stiles. A glance towards Spike showed they shared the same idea, and they leapt from their hiding place and attacked. They fought as a unit, with Stiles taking out the ones that Spike and Peter missed from a safe distance and soon the ground was littered with bodies, only the leader left standing.

“You brought _them_ with you?!” Scott demanded.

“Focus, Scott! We still have this guy to deal with,” Stiles said.

“OI! We just saved you from a potential massacre! A little gratitude would go a long way,” Spike protested. “Besides – we don’t need an invite to the party. Where Stiles goes, we go – he’s part of **our** pack, not yours!”

Scott began to splutter his displeasure until Peter faced off against him, his eyes red, his claws at the ready. He shifted back slightly when Stiles stepped between them, sliding his hand down Peter’s face in a calming gesture. 

“Scott – you _know_ I will always help you, but Spike is right. Where I go – they go. Now let’s get this finished so I can visit my Dad and head home,” Stiles said. 

“Willow is gonna have your guts for garters for running off you know,” Spike said to Stiles, even as he stepped up to his side in support.

“Yeah, yeah – shit, Spike – what is that?”

Peter looked over at Spike, only now seeing the shard of wood penetrating his torso, narrowly missing his heart.

“Bloody hell! Look what the buggers have done to me coat!”

* * *


End file.
